


The Easter Bunny

by Amorfati32



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Diabetes inducing fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorfati32/pseuds/Amorfati32
Summary: Easter fluff based on the prompt: Rubbing noses together





	The Easter Bunny

“Okay…” Scully lifted the camera and looked at the viewfinder. Satisfied the photo was framed as she intended, she moved to take the picture just as her subject shifted and the moment was gone. Lowering the camera, Scully suppressed the urge to sigh heavily. “No Gracie,” she warned her daughter, keeping her voice soft and light so as not to make the toddler cry. “Stay still for Mommy.”

Little 18 month old Grace was having none of it however, and lifted her hand to remove the headband she was wearing and throw it onto the grass in front of her. “No Momma!”

“Please…” Scully stepped over to the blanket her daughter was sitting on and, after retrieving the headband and wiping it on her jeans, she placed it back on her daughter’s head, Grace’s brunette curls framing the band just so. She looked beyond adorable in her little yellow summer dress and cream-colored headband with matching bunny ears poking up from the top. At least Scully thought so. Grace wasn’t so sure. She’d sat patiently in the basket Scully had placed her in just a few minutes before, distracted by the Easter eggs her mom had put in with her, but now her patience was wearing thin, and Scully estimated she had a matter of minutes before Grace went into full meltdown mode. “Just stay still for a second and then we can lose the headband.”

Scully stepped back and lifted the camera, just as Grace shook her head violently and the headband once again fell free. “No!”

She was strong-willed little Gracie. Scully insisted it was Mulder’s personality shining through, although he constantly reminded her that their daughter had inherited her father’s coloring, but her mother’s stubbornness. He might have had a point, not that Scully would ever admit that to him. “Please sweetheart. Be a good girl for Mommy.” Once again Scully leaned in to fix the headband, then laughed as Grace moved in towards her and began rubbing her nose against hers in an Eskimo kiss. It was a move Mulder had taught their daughter just a few weeks back, a new fun game that Grace loved to play, one of the better games other than fist-bumping, high-fiving and repeating cuss words in public. “Aaaw!” Grace cooed, having heard her parents say the same thing each time she perfected the move.

“Aaaw,” her mother echoed. “Thank you baby.” Unable to stop herself from smiling, Scully pulled back, kissed her daughter’s little nose and tried once more to fix the headband. “Just do this for Mommy and then we can go back to playing.”

“No Momma.”

“Please.” She was well aware she was pleading with a toddler but this was important. “If you do this for Mommy then maybe you can have a treat before dinner. Would you like a chocolate bunny?”

Grace sat up straight in the basket. She knew what that chocolate meant and she also knew she liked it, but it was rare she was allowed it – at least when Mommy was home.

“That’s a good girl!” Scully stood was about to line the camera up when a voice startled her.

“What on earth is going on?” Mulder had learned to drop “what the hell” from his vocabulary after Grace quoted him to the mailman just a few days ago.

Scully turned to see her husband walking across the grass towards him, Jackson not far behind. The two of them had gone to the grocery store with a long list Scully had compiled for them, but they were back sooner than she’d hoped. She sighed, having hoped she could have finished the photo shoot before he returned and avoided an explanation. “I’m trying to take Grace’s photo for Bill,” she explained.

Looking bemused, Mulder shook his head as he took in the scene. “I was talking about you bribing our daughter with chocolate Scully. What about spoiling her appetite before dinner or the effects of too much sugar –?”

“I needed her to be still,” Scully explained, her face flushing. She looked over at Jackson who was trying hard not to laugh.

“Why is she dressed like that?” he asked, pointing at the baby who’d once again thrown off the headband and was attempting to stand up to greet her father and brother.

“She’s the Easter bunny.”

“It’s not Easter for another three weeks.”

“I know, but it was such a beautiful day and I needed to take her photo for Bill and Tara.”

“Not even Grace dressed as the Easter bunny will melt your brother’s heart Scully.” Mulder bent down and lifted his daughter into his arms, smiling at her outfit. “I guess we could at least blackmail her when she reaches her teens and makes our lives hell.”

“Don’t you remember Christmas?” Scully asked, clearly not amused by her husband’s jokes. “When they sent us the card of Alex dressed as a reindeer?” Alex Scully, Bill and Tara’s first grandchild, who was born just a few months before Grace. The light of their lives and they didn’t let Scully forget it.

Mulder nodded, unimpressed. “She looks cuter than he did then.”

“Exactly. So I thought I’d get in early for Easter and this time we’ll wipe the floor with them.”

“Wait…” Jackson’s eyes narrowed as he tried to piece together what his mother was saying. “You’re waging war on your brother over which baby is the cutest?”

“Well…it sounds stupid when you say it like that.”

“It’s not stupid,” Mulder interrupted. “Jackson, Bill’s been on his best behavior when you’ve been around, you don’t know what he’s like. The Scully’s are competitive,” he added, bending down to place Grace back into the basket, relieved when she didn’t protest. “So it’s a good job we’re going to kick Bill’s ass this Easter.” He took the camera from Scully as she set about dusting off Grace’s rabbit ears and setting them back in place. The little girl moved in for another Eskimo kiss, then pulled back. “Ass?”

Scully blinked and was about to admonish her daughter when Grace shot her a beaming smile. She quickly got out of the way as Mulder snapped pictures of the little girl. “We’ve definitely won,” he said to his wife when he was satisfied the photos were in focus.

“Good,” she told him. “Now I’m going to get Bill’s card sorted, while you explain to the Easter bunny over there why her inappropriate language has earned her a time out.”


End file.
